Sumner County, Kansas
Sumner County (standard abbreviation: SU) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. Its county seat is Wellington. The county's population was 24,132 for the 2010 census. Sumner County is part of the Wichita, Kansas Metropolitan Statistical Area. History It was named in honor of Charles Sumner, a U.S. Senator from Massachusetts (1811–74), who was a strong advocate of Kansas becoming a free state. In 1887, the Chicago, Kansas and Nebraska Railway built a branch line north-south from Herington to Caldwell.Rock Island Rail History This branch line connected Herington, Lost Springs, Lincolnville, Antelope, Marion, Aulne, Peabody, Elbing, Whitewater, Furley, Kechi, Wichita, Peck, Corbin, Wellington, Caldwell. By 1893, this branch line was incrementally built to Fort Worth, Texas. This line is called the "OKT". The Chicago, Kansas and Nebraska Railway was foreclosed in 1891 and was taken over by Chicago, Rock Island and Pacific Railway, which shut down in 1980 and reorganized as Oklahoma, Kansas and Texas Railroad, merged in 1988 with Missouri Pacific Railroad, and finally merged in 1997 with Union Pacific Railroad. Most locals still refer to this railroad as the "Rock Island". In December 2011, the Kansas Star Casino opened approximately west of the center of Mulvane. A new Mulvane exit was built on the Kansas Turnpike to support the increase in traffic to the casino. The casino was built a couple blocks west of the turnpike.[http://www.kansas.com/2011/12/07/2131706/kansas-star-casino-plans-to-open.html Kansas Star Casino Plans To Open; The Wichita Eagle; December 7, 2011.] Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1992, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.75%) is land and (or 0.25%) is water. Map of Sumner County (map legend)]] Adjacent counties * Sedgwick County (north) * Butler County (northeast) * Cowley County (east) * Kay County, Oklahoma (southeast) * Grant County, Oklahoma (southwest) * Harper County (west) * Kingman County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 25,946 people, 9,888 households, and 7,089 families residing in the county. The population density was 22 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 10,877 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.62% White, 0.71% Black or African American, 1.05% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.29% from other races, and 2.06% from two or more races. 3.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,888 households out of which 34.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.90% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.30% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county the population was spread out with 28.50% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 26.20% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 15.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,415, and the median income for a family was $46,739. Males had a median income of $36,616 versus $23,020 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,305. About 7.20% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.20% of those under age 18 and 6.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Wellington, 8,277 (county seat) * Belle Plaine, 1,649 * Conway Springs, 1,281 * Caldwell, 1,242 * Oxford, 1,134 * Argonia, 511 * South Haven, 378 * Geuda Springs, 210 (of which a small portion lies in Cowley County) * Milan, 135 * Mayfield, 111 * Mulvane, 5,755 * Hunnewell, 82 Unincorporated places * Corbin Ghost towns * Drury * Sumner City Townships Sumner County is divided into thirty townships. The cities of Caldwell and Wellington are considered governmentally independent and are excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Belle Plaine || 05525 || || 3,504 || 33 (87) || 105 (40) || 1 (0) || 0.69% || |- | Bluff || 07750 || || 74 || 1 (1) || 136 (53) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Caldwell || 09925 || || 200 || 1 (4) || 136 (52) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Chikaskia || 13150 || || 69 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Conway || 15300 || || 1,286 || 14 (35) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Creek || 16300 || || 241 || 3 (7) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Dixon || 18200 || || 738 || 8 (20) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Downs || 18525 || || 159 || 2 (5) || 91 (35) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Eden || 19800 || || 452 || 5 (12) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Falls || 22875 || || 187 || 1 (3) || 139 (54) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Gore || 26975 || || 2,220 || 27 (70) || 83 (32) || 1 (1) || 1.69% || |- | Greene || 28525 || || 80 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Guelph || 29175 || || 164 || 1 (3) || 141 (55) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Harmon || 30125 || || 277 || 3 (9) || 79 (31) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Illinois || 33800 || || 178 || 2 (5) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Jackson || 34925 || || 153 || 2 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | London || 42400 || || 774 || 7 (19) || 107 (41) || 1 (0) || 0.93% || |- | Morris || 48375 || || 35 || 0 (1) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Osborne || 53335 || || 273 || 3 (8) || 92 (35) || 1 (0) || 1.30% || |- | Oxford || 53875 || || 1,403 || 14 (37) || 99 (38) || 1 (0) || 1.08% || |- | Palestine || 54175 || || 249 || 3 (9) || 72 (28) || 1 (0) || 1.26% || |- | Ryan || 61950 || || 239 || 3 (7) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Seventy-Six || 64000 || || 238 || 3 (7) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | South Haven || 66675 || || 670 || 5 (12) || 140 (54) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Springdale || 67575 || || 761 || 8 (21) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Sumner || 69225 || || 150 || 2 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Valverde || 73350 || || 147 || 2 (4) || 93 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.76% || |- | Walton || 75300 || || 431 || 3 (8) || 139 (54) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Wellington || 76500 || || 344 || 4 (11) || 81 (31) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |} Education Unified school districts * USD 263, Mulvane * USD 353, Wellington * USD 356, Conway Springs * USD 357, Belle Plaine * USD 358, Oxford * USD 359, Argonia * USD 360, Caldwell * USD 509, South Haven See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Sumner County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook), (Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Country * Sumner County - Official Website * Sumner County - Directory of Public Officials * Sumner County - Information, Skyways ;Historical * Sumner County Historical and Genealogical Society * Sumner County Historical and Genealogical Research Center * Sumner County GenWeb * Kansas State Historical Society ;Maps * Sumner County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Sumner County, Kansas Category:Established in 1870 Category:Wichita metropolitan area